Rozkoszny w różowym
by Namicchi
Summary: crossdresing, cz. I


**Tytuł:** Rozkoszny w różowym

**Tytuł oryginału:** Pretty in Pink

**Autor:** Eriador117

**Tłumacz:** Nami

**Betareader:**Duch

**Link:**?sid=19578

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Raiting:** NC-17

**Zgoda:** Czekam

**Kategoria:** PWP

**Ostrzeżenia:** crossdressing, scena erotyczna, dom/sub, non-canon [Kanonu chcecie? I jeszcze czego? Pewnie śniegu na Gwiazdkę], Różowo i puchato, a pod koniec występuje trochę miły Snape [no co, to też ostrzeżenie, prawda? ;) ] I szlochający Harry!

**Uwaga:** Postacie należą do J. i ani autorka, tłumaczka oraz beta nie mają żadnych korzyści z opublikowania tej historii oprócz diabelnie dobrej satysfakcji ;

**N/T: **Ta historia ma jeszcze dwa sequele: „Beautiful in Blue" oraz „Exquisite in Emerald". Wiem, że tytuł powinien brzmieć inaczej, ale postanowiłam iść za autorką i do koloru dopasować przymiotnik zaczynający się na tę samą literę. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie się o to gniewał. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem uwinęłam się tak szybko i jak w ogóle się za to zabrałam oO Chciałam na chwilę odpocząć od IYAP oraz jeszcze dwóch małych projektów (wracam do samodzielnego pisania xD ) i tak jakoś wyszło… Dość luźne tłumaczenie. Jest to także pierwsze opowiadanie zbetowane przez Duszka. Przeglądałyśmy go kilkakrotnie i mamy nadzieję, że ten debiut będzie sukcesem.

_Dla mojego prywatnego molestanta, który mnie dopinguje w tłumaczeniach i mogę z nim zawsze porozmawiać. Zgadza się, to dla ciebie Pinavello :) _

**Liczba słów: **4515

~*~ Rozkoszny w Różowym ~*~

…I…I…I…I…I…

- Zdobyłaś je Hermiono? – zapytał Harry wchodzącą do Pokoju Wspólnego przyjaciółkę, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zamknąć portret. Było już dobrze po północy i większość uczniów leżała bezpiecznie w łóżkach. Ron czekał razem z Harry'm. Powrót Hermiony przerwał im partię szachów. Na widok Granger Weasley odłożył pionki do pudełka pośród krzyków oraz przekleństw jakimi uraczyła ich jedna z figur szachowych, pokazując w ten sposób swoje niezadowolenie niezakończoną grą. Rudzielec zamknął wieko z głuchym trzaskiem, ucinając w połowie tyradę skoczka.

Hermiona pokiwała twierdząco głową, jej knykcie zacisnęły się na białej, plastikowej, mugolskiej torbie z nazwą domu towarowego wydrukowaną z boku.

- Harry, nie wydaje mi się, żeby był to dobry pomysł. Ten… ten strój nie jest do końca subtelny, wiesz? – spytała dziewczyna, rumieniąc się.

- Starałem się być subtelny! Ten facet nie zauważył tego. To moja ostatnia szansa, Hermiono. Jutro wyjeżdżam i muszę się dowiedzieć w ten, czy inny sposób, czy może nam się udać. Chciałbym to wiedzieć, nim wyruszę w podróż z Ballycastle Bats*. Muszę wiedzieć.

- Kopiesz sobie grób, stary – stwierdził Ron. – Lub może Snape'owi skoro ma zobaczyć cię w tym przebraniu – zachichotał.

Harry starał się wziąć ostatnią uwagę za żart, ale w rzeczywistości nie było się z czego śmiać. Zakochał się w najbardziej upartym, sarkastycznym, tłustym dupku, jaki kiedykolwiek zaszczycił Hogwart i desperacko pragnął zostać przez niego zauważonym. Starał się przypadkowo delikatnie z nim flirtować, proponował wycieczkę do Trzech Mioteł oraz spacer wokół jeziora, a nawet zapraszał na przeklęte obiady, ale Snape nigdy się na nic nie zgodził.

Cóż, po dzisiejszej Uczcie Pożegnalnej Harry nie był już dłużej uczniem i ten chytry drań nie może użyć tego jako wymówki. Gryfon miał nadzieję, że to były wymówki. Pomyślał, że skończy, czując się gorszy i upokorzony, jeżeli Snape nie dba o niego bardziej niż o ucznia, przyjaciela i towarzysza wojny.

- Harry, jesteś pewien? – Hermiona jakby wyczuwała wątpliwości Złotego Chłopca. Chłopak przytaknął. W końcu co miał do stracenia? Tak czy siak jutro wyjeżdża i jeżeli ma doznać poniżenia z rąk profesora, przynajmniej będzie trwało ono krótko.

- W takim razie dobrze – rzekła dziewczyna. – Możesz się przebrać w moim pokoju. Masz pelerynę?

- Tak. Dziękuję za wszystko. Naprawdę.

- Proszę bardzo. Harry… mam nadzieję, że ci się uda. Mówię poważnie.

- Dzięki. I tak nie mam nic do stracenia** - powiedział Harry, podnosząc reklamówkę i poszedł w kierunku sypialni Gryfonki. Jako Prefekt Naczelny została wyróżniona osobną komnatą i nie musiała już dzielić z nikim dormitorium. Potter nigdy w życiu nie był za nic tak wdzięczny jak za tę nagrodę. Mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić docinki jakie usłyszałby od swoich współlokatorów, gdyby ci nakryli go na przebieraniu się.

Pokój Hermiony był bardziej zagracony niż Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić. Łóżko zostało zaścielone, ale książki leżały na każdej dostępnej powierzchni: na podłodze, na biurku oraz po obu stronach posłania; podpierały drzwi szafy, leżały na toaletce i taborecie przed nią. Koronkowa bielizna znajdowała się na lustrze oraz na poręczy łóżka, wywołując u Wybrańca rumieniec, pomimo że wiedział, jakie rzeczy znajdują się w plastikowej torbie. Różnica polegała na tym, że ubrania porozrzucane po całym pokoju należały do Hermiony - jego przyjaciółki - i nie powinien myśleć o tym, jak wygląda ona w staniku z koronki i figach.

Podniósł stos książek z toaletki oraz z krzesła i położył tam zawartość niesionej torby. W zestawie były: bladoróżowy t-shirt, który mógł sięgać mu co najwyżej do pępka; jeszcze krótsza różową spódniczkę, białe pończochy z różowymi podwiązkami, białe, długie rękawiczki bez palców, dwie różowe tasiemki do włosów; różową szminkę, czarno-różowy naszyjnik i parę czarnych butów – oczywiście! – na obcasie. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak miałby w nich chodzić. Zdecydował, że ubierze je dopiero w lochach. Nie ma zamiaru zostać złapanym przez Filcha przed spotkaniem ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

W reklamówce nie było bielizny. Możliwe, iż Hermiona była zbyt zawstydzona, by ją kupować dla swojego przyjaciela, ale bokserki Pottera mogą zrujnować efekt. Po prostu pójdzie bez majtek. Myśl ta sprawiła, że krew skierowała się do jego pachwin.

- Później – syknął do swojego penisa. Erekcja mogłaby mu zniszczyć spódniczkę.

Chłopak rozebrawszy się do rosołu, włożył swoje rzeczy do torby. Usiadł na łóżku Hermiony, chcąc ubrać jedwabną pończochę. Już dawno rzucił zaklęcie depilujące i teraz jego nogi były równie gładkie jak przed okresem dojrzewania. Zadrżał z przyjemności, kiedy założył już pończochę i obwiązał ją różową podwiązką. Och! Nie miał pojęcia, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Nic dziwnego, że kobiety je ciągle noszą!. Spod materiału wystawał kawałek jego uda. Miał nadzieję, że Snape'owi się to spodoba.

Harry wcisnął się w spódniczkę, co okazało się nieco trudne. Ubranie całkowicie przylegało do skóry i było o wiele węższe niż ciuchy Dudleya. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać jak ktokolwiek może chcieć chodzić w czymś tak obcisłym. Następny był t-shirt, który zgodnie z przypuszczeniami zatrzymał się tuż przed pępkiem Gryfona. Potter pogłaskał gładką skórę na swoim brzuchu i wyobraził sobie, że Snape robi to samo. Penis Wybrańca nabrzmiał z oczekiwania. Pomalowawszy usta szminką, złożył je w dziubek i porobił do lustra kilka „całuśnych" min, zanim zabrał się do zakładania naszyjnika. Jego oczy wydawały się bardziej zielone, gdyż kontrastowały z bladymi, różowymi wargami.

Następnie naciągnął rękawiczki. Wykończenia wokół palców oraz brzegi zszycia miały niemal identyczny kolor, jak spódniczka i bluzka. Zostały jeszcze dwie różowe wstążki i buty. Harry wyszczerzył się. Dzisiaj zaoferuje Snape'owi siebie jako prezent, nieprawdaż? A czy podarunek nie lepiej dać zapakowany? Wziął jedną z tasiemek i zawiązał ją luźno na swoim nabierającym kolorów członku, robiąc prosty supełek tuż pod główką. Wygładził włosy i użył drugiej wstążki do związania sobie grzywki, aby nie wpadała mu w oczy, jednak nadał jego czupryna wyglądała na uroczo rozczochraną.

Potter chwycił buty oraz założył pelerynę-niewidkę przed opuszczeniem terytorium Gryffindoru i wyjściem za linię wroga. To była wojna i miał zamiar ją wygrać.

…I…I…I…I…I…

Snape, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, przemykał korytarzami. To, że dzisiejsza noc jest ostatnią nocą siódmoklasistów nie znaczyło wcale, że nie mógł odebrać punktów lub dać szlabanu młodszym bachorom, które przyłapie na łażeniu po zamku.

Nie wiadomo, czy Filch złapał już małych skubańców, czy zadziałała jego reputacja wrednego drania, pozostającego nim nawet w ostatni dzień szkoły, ale Snape nie mógł znaleźć nikogo naruszającego ciszę nocną.

Za oknem świtało, kiedy postanowił wrócić do biura. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, więc postanowił rozpisać kilka lekcji na kolejny semestr – to powinno wystarczyć, by odegnać bezsenność.

Zatrzymał się przed swoim gabinetem. Zaklęcia ochronne zostały naruszone, a on rozpoznałby magiczną sygnaturę [i]tego[/i] włamywacza wszędzie, ponieważ, z pierwszej ręki, poznał moc tego chłopaka w czasie wojny. Nikt inny nie odważyłby się zakraść do jego biura, czy to ostatniego dnia czy kiedykolwiek indziej. Co Potter miał nadzieję uzyskać? Gryfon zadurzył się w nim – Snape pamiętał wszystkie wyjąkane zaproszenia do Hogsmeade i na obiad. Ale Harry był młody. zbyt młody wiązać się z kimś tak od siebie starszym i emocjonalnie okaleczonym jak Severus Snape. Więc odrzucał awanse chłopaka – w swojej opinii całkiem taktownie – i przypominał mu o ich pozycjach nauczyciela i ucznia.

_Nie jest już dłużej twoim uczniem, Severusie._

_Zamknij się!_

Na brodę Merlina, teraz kłócił się sam ze sobą! Mężczyzna wyprostował się i otworzył drzwi.

- Panie Potter, dobrze ci radzę mieć porządny powód… - Głos Snape'a zamarł. Obraz, który mózg mężczyzny zarejestrował był obrazem, który w żadnym wypadku nie mógł się ziścić.

Z całą pewnością to nie Potter leżał na jego biurku, podpierając się jedną ręką, podczas gdy druga dłoń rozsmarowywała szminkę na bladych policzkach. Te długie, szczupłe nogi zakryte białymi pończochami, z których jedna z leżała na blacie, natomiast druga była zgięta w kolanie, nie należały do Złotego Chłopca. Na stopach miał czarne koturny, a uda były figlarnie rozszerzone, dając Severusowi spektakularny widok na miniówkę nie do końca zakrywającą genitalia nie-Pottera. Penis leżący na jednym z ud był twardy i wilgotny, związany różową tasiemką niczym hojny prezent na urodziny i Gwiazdkę jednocześnie.

Snape przelotnie zauważył gładki brzuch i dwa sterczące sutki, który wyglądały jakby miały zamiar przebić się przed koszulkę. To była halucynacja. Na pewno. Naprawdę potrzebuje trochę snu.

- Podoba się panu to, co pan widzi, profesorze? – wyszeptała zjawa.

Dobrze, ten głos z pewnością należał do Pottera. Już ta odrobina bezczelności sprawiła, iż Severus zechciał zetrzeć ten uśmieszek, policzkując śliczną, umalowana twarz chłopaka.

- A ty myślisz, że co robisz, do diabła? - spytał spokojnie zamiast krzyknąć. Użył głosu, który opanował do perfekcji, by straszyć i zmuszać do posłuszeństwa pierwszoklasistów. Ale Potter nie był już przerażonym jedenastoletnim chłopcem, aby lękać się tego złowieszczego tonu.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się do Severusa, odsłaniając idealnie białe zęby za pełnymi, różowymi wargami. Bachor wyglądał, jakby przez całe życie nie robił nic, poza całowaniem. Kiedy język Gryfona wysunął się spomiędzy warg, aby je polizać, mężczyzna podążył za nim wzrokiem, czując jak penis zaczyna napierać na spodnie. Och, Potter miał wspaniałe usta a teraz, gdy język schował się z powrotem za nimi - błyszczały od śliny. Snape poczuł niemal fizyczny ból, pragnąc posmakować tych warg.

Chłopak zawsze wyglądał nieco kobieco, a w tych butach, spódniczce i wstążce we włosach był bardziej dziewczęcy niż kiedykolwiek. Ogolił policzki, a jego nogi – z tego co zauważył Severus – również wydawały się być gładkie, pozbawione włosów. Dłonie mężczyzny świerzbiły z potrzeby przebiegnięcia placami po tych pończochach, dotknięcia ich, ściśnięcia. Z całych sił powstrzymał się przed jęknięciem. Jeżeli nie zauważyłby tego penisa udekorowanego tasiemką, mógłby bardzo łatwo pomylić Wybrańca z dziewczyną. Ale Potter nie był dziewczyną, mimo makijażu i ubrań.

Patrzył na mężczyznę z tym uwodzicielskim uśmiechem i było to irytujące. Jak ten mały drań dowiedział się, że Severus od lat żywił sekretną fantazję o zobaczeniu pięknego chłopaka w damskim stroju, przyozdobionego wstążkami i atłasem? Potrafił przyznać się do tego przed samym sobą: Gryfon był piękny. Nic nie mogło temu zaprzeczyć. Kobiece rzeczy sprawiły, że zamiast wyglądać dziwnie, udając dziewczynę, wyglądał ładnie i oryginalnie. Severus nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Czy podobało mu się to, co widział? Drogi Merlinie, kochał wszystko od ciasnego t-shirtu, dzięki któremu miał dobry widok na brzuch, przez nogi ubrane w pończochy i wstążkę obwiązaną wokół tego idealnego, penisa w pełnej erekcji, z którego sączył się białawy płyn. Członek Snape'a pulsował w spodniach niczym drugie serce i mężczyzna nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Chłopak kusił go od miesięcy.

Severus w końcu zmazał uśmiech z twarzy Pottera, ale nie za pomocą uderzenia, lecz pocałunku.

…I…I…I…I…I…

Na początku Harry pomyślał, że posunął się za daleko, szczególnie kiedy Snape niemal kazał mu wyjść. Chłopak zignorował jego słowa, zawzięcie pragnąc obejrzeć reakcję mężczyzny. Profesor patrzył na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym żądzą i Potter dostrzegł wybrzuszenie pod jego szatami. Snape był twardy. Przez niego. Ponieważ zobaczył go w tym przebraniu. Całe ciało młodzieńca zadrżało pod siłą pożądania Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaczerwienił się pod badawczym wzrokiem nauczyciela – Snape zawsze był gwałtowny, a teraz ta cała gwałtowność i intensywność została skupiona na nim. Było to niezwykle elektryzujące. Harry był przekonany, że gdyby podłączono go do mugolskiego gniazdka, zasiliłby prądem małą wieś.

Kiedy Snape ruszył bezszelestnie w jego stronę, szaty zamiotły kamienną podłogę, Potter pamiętał jedynie o oddychaniu. Był pewien, że profesor zwali go z biurka i wyrzuci na korytarz. To co się stało było dużo lepsze i jednocześnie dużo gorsze niż jego wyobrażenia.

Lepsze, ponieważ mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego niczym wampir chcący pochłonąć swoją zdobycz, zanim wycisnął na ustach Harry'ego jeden z najbardziej żywiołowych pocałunków, jakie ten kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Chłopak wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek niezliczoną ilość razy, ale nic nie przygotowało go na kunszt Snape'a. Cho nigdy nie sprawiła, żeby tak się poczuł. Ten pocałunek był głodny, oddający niezaspokojenie. Severus lizał i ssał jego wargi – jak wydawało mu się - przez godziny. W tym pocałunku zawarte było uczucie dominacji, pożądania, gdy usta Harry'ego były okupowane, ciągle i ciągle, bez końca. Liźnięcia, ugryzienia, pomruki, jęki pełne nie spełnionej namiętności. Pocałunki Mistrza Eliksirów posyłały dreszcze prosto do penisa Pottera i kiedy język Snape'a w końcu przedarł się przez zęby młodzieńca, by spleść się z językiem chłopaka, Gryfon był skończony i doszedł niespodziewanie, mokra główka członka naprzeciw szat mężczyzny.

Snape odsunął się i spojrzał na Gryfona z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Proszę, proszę, Potter. Jesteśmy bardzo chętni, prawda?

- Cholera, Snape! Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić! – zawołał Harry, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. Facet musiał myśleć teraz o nim jak o jakimś dzieciaku.

Profesor złapał go za włosy i pociągnął je do tyłu.

- Będziesz zwracał się do mnie per „pan" albo skończymy – wyszeptał i przycisnął usta do warg Wybrańca, zostawiając na nich siniaki,

Do diaska, Harry mógłby do niego mówić nawet „Święty Mikołaju", jeśli by tego chciał i Potter nie miał nic przeciwko zwracaniu się do mężczyzny „pan", szczególnie jeżeli to znaczy, iż będą kontynuować.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana – odpowiedział.

Snape zerknął na poplamione przez chłopaka miejsce na swojej szacie.

- Pobrudziłeś moje ubranie – rzekł. Gryfon chwycił swoją różdżkę, zamierzając rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące, lecz Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka. – O nie, panie Potter. Twoje ciało mi je pobrudziło i twoje ciało je wyczyści. Użyj buzi.

Harry gapił się na mężczyznę, nie do końca wierząc, w to co ten powiedział, ale nic nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że zadrżał z przyjemności, słysząc stanowczy ton. Powinien wiedzieć, iż Snape nie ma zamiaru niczego mu ułatwiać. Chłopak usiadł prosto na biurku i pochylił się do przodu tak, aby sięgnąć ubrań profesora. Wyciągnął język i zaczął zlizywać nasienie z czarnej szaty. Severus jęknął. Potter stwardniał na ten dźwięk, aczkolwiek do pełnej erekcji było mu jeszcze daleko. Smakował siebie tylko raz, ale nie było to tak dobre jak robienie tego teraz. Myśl ta rozbłysła w jego umyśle zachęcając go do szybszego i mocniejszego ssania.

Sperma wylądowała także na ubraniu obok penisa Snape'a. Kiedy Gryfon schylił się i zaczął wylizywać to miejsce do czysta, jęki nauczyciela stały się bardziej wyraźne. Chłopak zastanawiał się, co by się stało, jeśli jego język znalazłby się bliżej krocza mężczyzny. Spojrzał do góry. Oczy Severusa były zmrużone, atramentowe rzęsy opadały na jego policzki. Usta Wybrańca wędrowały stopniowo po czystym już materiale – teraz nadszedł czas, aby pocałować tę erekcję, na którą zerkał odkąd ją zauważył.

Harry szybko przycisnął usta do krocza Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten jęknął, ponownie pociągnął młodzieńca za włosy i warknął:

- Jeżeli chcesz to zrobić, równie dobrze możesz to zrobić porządnie, Potter.

Skończywszy mówić, profesor odpiął szatę, ujawniając pod nią czarną kamizelkę, spodnie w tym samym kolorze i białą koszulę. Długie, eleganckie palce powoli rozpięły sztruksy, a do ust Gryfona napłynęła ślina na myśl o czekającej go przyjemności. W żadnej ze swoich fantazji nie wyobrażał sobie, że mężczyzna pozwoli mu ssać swojego penisa! Harry zamruczał przyjemności i położył dłoń na swojej męskości, zarabiając za to klapsa.

- To należy do mnie, nie dotykaj – rozkazał Snape, wyjmując własnego członka z bielizny i spodni. Młodzieniec nie obciągał nigdy nikomu, lecz – za radą bliźniaków – ćwiczył na bananie, jednak żaden banan nie osiąga takich rozmiarów! Chyba, że jakiś magiczny.

Musiał wyglądać na zdenerwowanego i przestraszonego, ponieważ Snape, pomimo wcześniejszego, rozkazującego tonu, szybko go uspokoił:

- Spokojnie, Potter. Nie oczekuję, że weźmiesz mnie całego do gardła, ale chcę, żebyś przełknął. Czekam.

- Tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, przesuwając się na krawędź biurka. Spódniczka podwinęła się i siedział teraz na gołym tyłku, jego członek był w pełni widoczny i domagał się uwagi. Uwagi, której nie mógł mu okazać. Chłopak popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów, chcąc wyryć ten moment w pamięci już na zawsze. Małe czerwone plamy na policzkach Snape'a, sposób, w jaki zwlekanie Pottera przyspieszyło jego oddech.

Chłopak zwrócił oczy na sterczącego kilka cali przed nim penisa. Był długi i gruby, tak purpurowy, że prawie siny. Jasne krople skapywały z czubka męskości, zbierając się na napletku. Harry nie mógł już czekać dalej. Pochyliwszy głowę, wziął w usta tyle członka, ile mógł. Zamruczał wokół cudownej twardości i przez krótką chwilę ssał równym tempem, używając rąk na pozostałej części trzonu, tej, której nie był w stanie zmieścić w buzi. Odsuwał głowę i przysuwał ją ponownie, lizał i ssał, zmieniając nieco rytm. Zakręcił językiem na napletku i wokół główki, wargami zbierając każdą gorzką kroplę. Jego erekcja wołała o dotyk tak mocno, że zaczynała go boleć.

Jęki Snape'a były niczym muzyka. Severus był instrumentem, na którym Harry grał i chociaż chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie grał na tak szczególnym instrumencie, czuł, iż robi się w tym całkiem biegły. Poliż, possij, pogłaszcz dłońmi. Szczęka Pottera powoli dawała o sobie znać bólem, ale młodzieniec nie chciał przestać. Nie, póki profesor nie spuści się w głąb jego gardła. Zajęczał na samą myśl o tym.

Harry wątpił, by długo wytrzymał, gdy wokół jest tyle stymulujących bodźców i zastanawiał się, jak przyśpieszyć rozwój wypadków.

Trzymając cały czas lewą rękę na penisie, popieścił jądra mężczyzny prawą dłonią. Nauczyciel mruknął i pchnął biodrami, prawie dławiąc Gryfona. Oczy Wybrańca zaszły łzami, ale nie zrezygnował z dalszego zadowalania Snape'a. Wiedząc, że warto, wciągnął policzki i ssał z całą swoją determinacją.

Snape zawył i chwyciwszy garść włosów Pottera, popchnął mocno biodrami. Harry czuł jak penis profesora pulsuje i kilka chwil później mężczyzna doszedł z krzykiem. Chłopak przełykał tak szybko jak mógł, ale było tego za dużo i trochę kropel popłynęło po jego podbródku.

…I…I…I…I…I…

Nogi Severusa zadrżały pod wpływem orgazmu. Spojrzał w dół na Gryfona, nadal trzymającego jego penisa w ustach i ze skapującą z jego twarzy spermą. Chłopak wyglądał na cudownie zdeprawowanego – gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero co nie doszedł z siłą pędzącego pociągu, mógłby ponownie szczytować. Jego członek wykonał lekkie, interesujące szarpnięcie, nim Potter uwolnił go ze swoich warg.

Młodzieniec poruszył się niespokojnie na biurku i Snape wiedział, że zrobił to, ponieważ był boleśnie podniecony. Nabrzmiała męskość sterczała dumnie, otoczona czarnymi loczkami. Chociaż nie byłoby nic trudnego w wzięciu członka do ust, to tej nocy mężczyzna był bardziej zainteresowany jego tyłkiem.

Nachylił się i liznął usta Pottera, wolne teraz od jego nasienia, a następnie pocałował go. Merlinie, jakie chłopak wydawał odgłosy! Pobudzające małe kwilenia i jęki, kiedy całował Severusa jakby tonął, a profesor był powietrzem. Nie ufając Harry'emu – przez wzgląd na jego wiek i podniecenie - stanął tak, że ten nie mógł o niego ocierać się. Mistrz Eliksirów poruszył dłońmi, przesuwając je dół, rozsuwając na gładkim brzuchu, cały czas kierując ręce niżej.

- Połóż się na plecach – wyszeptał Snape, przerwawszy pocałunek i obdarzając pieszczotą penisa chłopaka. – Upewnij się, że twoje pośladki są na krawędzi biurka.

Potter zaskomlał, posłusznie spełnił rozkaz i palce Severusa szybko znalazły własną drogę do ud i do skarbu skrytego między nimi. Z ust Harry'ego wydobyło się sapnięcie, kiedy nauczyciel chciał wsunąć dłonie dalej pod spódniczkę i mężczyzna spotkał się z małym oporem.

- Spokojnie, Potter. Robiłeś to już, prawda?

Potter był cicho. Za cicho. Zrozumiawszy co znaczy ta cisza, cala krew Severusa wydawała się spłynąć do jego penisa. Nikt wcześniej nie pieprzył Harry'ego Pottera. Wolał być na górze? To może być pewien problem. Snape próbował kilka razy bycia na dole, ale to nie było to, pomimo odrobiny zabawy.

- Ja jestem stroną aktywną, Potter. Jeżeli myślałeś, że będzie inaczej, sugeruję, byś spróbował z kimś innym.

- Nie, proszę pana. Nie myślałem o tym. Chcę pana – powiedział na jednym wydechu Harry, jego palce ściskały brzeg mebla tak mocno, że aż zbielały. – Nigdy… Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo innego.

- Co ty mówisz?

- Nigdy… nie byłem na górze. Nigdy nie byłem z nikim innym, profesorze. Czekałem, aż pan mnie zauważy.

- Dziewczyny?

- Nie, proszę pana. Trochę całowania i innych takich, nic zbyt poważnego.

Merlinie, kompletny prawiczek i chciał, żeby Snape był jego pierwszym? Oszalał czy jak? Mistrz Eliksirów znał ryzyko: jeśli pozbawi chłopaka dziewictwa, ten może pomylić fizyczną rozkosz z emocjonalnym aktem miłości ze strony osoby dającej mu tę przyjemność. Gryfon był zbyt niedoświadczony, aby zauważyć różnice między miłością a seksem i mimo wielkiej ochoty wzięcia oferowanego mu daru, mężczyzna wiedział, iż nie byłoby to fair w stosunku do młodzieńca. Harry niedługo odchodził, przyjął przecież stanowisko rezerwowego szukającego Ballycastle Bats i będzie podróżował po Europie przez kilka miesięcy.

Możliwe, że Potter będzie miał mnóstwo okazji do poznania nowych ludzi i zakochania się. Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł mu odmówić szansy na szczęście, nie ważne, jak była ona mała.

- Profesorze?

Snape uświadomił sobie, że za długo milczał. Spojrzał na zwisające z biurka luźno nogi i jego spojrzenie przeszło przez wysportowane ciało do zarumienionej twarzy. Harry patrzył na niego. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w ciemne tęczówki i duszę za nimi. Nie mógł rozprawiczyć Pottera, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może dać mu rozkoszy.

- Przesuń się do przodu, lekko podnieś biodra.

Kiedy chłopak przyjął odpowiednią pozycję, Severus przyklęknął, równie gotowy i chętny jak żaden inny wielbiciel. Wyszeptawszy zaklęcie, usłyszał zaskoczony wydech Wybrańca. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że młodzieniec ze swoim statusem społecznym – co nie podpadało w żadną wątpliwość – nie był przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania przyjemności.

…I…I…I…I…I…

Harry o mały włos nie zleciał z biurka, gdy Snape zaczął ssać jego jądra, biorąc je po kolei w usta i przełykając wokół nich. Och Merlinie, to było cholernie dobre! Powiercił się, kiedy odczucia stały się nie do zniesienia. Jego penis był twardy i pulsował, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów lizał i ssał jądra chłopaka, jakby były najwspanialszymi słodyczami na świecie.

- Profesorze! Proszę! – błagał Potter, nie będąc pewnym o co błaga, ale wiedząc, że chce więcej i chce tego teraz.

Jego jądra zostały uwolnione, Severus dmuchnął na nie delikatnie i na całej skórze Gryfona pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Wszystkie włoski na jego ciele stały na baczność pod tym analizującym, intensywnym spojrzeniem. Po członku młodzieńca spływały pierwsze krople, zbierając się na jego pachwinie i podbrzuszu. Głowa Snape'a nadal znajdowała się między udami Wybrańca.

- Podnieś nogi. Możesz dotknąć swojego penisa. Dojdź, kiedy będziesz chciał.

- Dziękuję! – wykrzyknął radośnie Harry, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze kuszenia mógłby znieść. Profesor schylił się ponownie i Potter widział jedynie czubek jego głowy, przykryty czarnymi włosami. Delikatnie liznąwszy jądra chłopaka, język poruszył się niżej, pieszcząc miejsce za jego jądrami.

– Merlinie! – zajęczał Harry, kołysząc trochę biodrami. Mężczyzna poświęcił temu miejscu sporo czasu, liżąc je i ssąc, szczypiąc oraz gryząc i Harry pomyślał, że umarł i trafił do nieba.

Tak było dopóki język nie przesunął się w bok i nie zaczął lizać oraz drażnić wewnętrznej strony jego ud. Nogi młodzieńca zadrżały, kiedy Snape wytyczył płonącą ścieżkę w dół uda, a następnie w górę następnego, nim zatrzymał się pośrodku. Potter wręcz czuł oddech nauczyciela, opadający delikatnie na jego wejście i drgnął z ekstazy.

Wtedy język zakręcił się raz, drugi, ale nie wszedł między jego pośladki. Harry myślał, że potrafi bardziej panować nad swoim ciałem, ale widocznie się mylił: jęczał i ruszał biodrami, starając się bez słów nakłonić profesora do działania. Był tak pusty, jego mięśnie zaciskały wokół powietrza.

– Proszę! Och, proszę! – dyszał.

Mógł poczuć jak naprężony jest jego penis i brzuch.

– Proszę!

Odpowiedzią na jego prośby było pchnięcie w jego wnętrze tego cudownego, złośliwego języka. Harry krzyczał w rozkoszy, kiedy Snape lizał i lizał jego najbardziej intymne miejsce. Nic nie mogło go przygotować na te uczucia. Potter nigdy nawet nie próbował włożyć tam palca, a teraz Severus miał tam język i wydawał najpiękniejsze na świecie odgłosy, jakby również się ogromnie rozkoszował.

Harry wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma, jeżeli się dotknie. Czerpał za dużo z tej sytuacji, więc trzymał ręce po bokach, ściskając biurko, chcąc odczuć wszystko, co zrobi mężczyzna. Pchnął biodrami w kierunku języka, nadziewając się na niego raz za razem. O Boże, nie chciał, żeby to się tak skończyło! Pot okrył jego ciało, kiedy podskakiwał na krawędzi biurka ciągle i ciągle, według ruchów Snape'a.

Ręce Severusa stanowczo ściskały jego uda, rozszerzając nogi Pottera, tak jak tylko pozwalała na to spódniczka, kiedy nauczyciel smakował wilgotne wnętrze Harry'ego. Boże, te cudowne, mokre dźwięki działały na niego i młodzieniec wiedział, że nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej. Jego penis naprężał się, trącając tasiemkę czubkiem. Gryfon zerwał ją i zaczął pieścić swoją męskość w rytm pchnięć Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Mocniej! Głębiej! Och Merlinie, głębiej! – jęczał Harry, pochylając lekko biodra. Snape zakręcił językiem, wpychając go jak najdalej mógł. Młodzieniec dotykał się coraz szybciej i szybciej, czując, iż potrzeba zwija się w jego jądrach niczym wąż. Jego ręka była poplamiona spermą od obciągania swojego bolącego penisa.

– Panie! Panie! – krzyknął w ekstazie. Jego tyłek zacisnął się wokół języka. Nagle znalazł się tam, wysoko w górze i zaczął opadać z gwiazd, spuszczając się na swoją rękę i krocze. Mężczyzna nadal lizał go tam, dopóki ostatnie dreszcze nie opuściły Harry'ego, a w jego jądrach nic nie zostało.

- Wow! – zdołał wysapać kompletnie wyczerpany Harry. We wszystkich swoich fantazjach i marzeniach nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie czegoś takiego. – Nigdy się tak nie czułem. Wydaje mi się, że moje kości stopniały.

Snape wyprostował się, uśmiechając z wyższością.

- Wierzę, że to było celem, panie Potter.

- Dopiero co trzymałeś język w moim tyłku; może mógłbyś mówić do mnie „Harry"? Jeżeli chcesz, mogę nadal zwracać się do ciebie „panie".

- Co dziwne nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli będziesz nazywał mnie „Severus", Harry. – Mistrz Eliksirów obdarzył chłopaka małym uśmiechem, takim prawdziwym, nie szyderczym lub złośliwym. Gryfon ziewnął i zakrył usta dłonią.

- Myślę, że czas najwyższy byś wrócił do dorminatorium – powiedział Snape… _Nie, Severus,_ poprawił się w myślach Harry.

- Nie mogę zostać na noc? – zapytał Potter. – Jestem teraz trochę zmęczony, ale rano będę miał czas.

- Nie, Harry. Przykro mi. Wątpię, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

- Dlaczego? Nie jestem już dłużej twoim uczniem i wydawało mi się, że tobie także się podobało?

- Możesz nie być już moim uczniem, ale nadal jesteś młodym mężczyzną, który rozpoczyna ekscytującą karierę, spotka mnóstwo nowych ludzi, będzie podróżował do odległych miejsc. Nie będę się z tobą kochał, Harry. Nie potrafię.

- Mimo wszystko wciąż mnie odrzucasz? – Harry był przerażony czując jak gorące łzy kłują go w oczy i starał się wytrzeć krople, nim mężczyzna je zauważy. Był jednak za wolny i profesor zdążył zobaczyć łzy. Pochylił się nad nim i scałował je z policzków młodzieńca.

- Och Harry, to nie jest odrzucenie, tylko odłożenie tej sprawy na później.

- Odłożenie? – powtórzył Wybraniec.

- Nadszedł dla ciebie czas, w którym możesz żyć jak chcesz, wolny od ciężarów lub zobowiązań nałożonych przez innych, włączając w to mnie. Idź, żyj swoim życiem, jego pełnią, bez zahamowań i jeżeli będziesz nadal coś do mnie czuł, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. W czasie tej podróży możesz spotkać miłość swojego życia.

- Ty jesteś miłością mojego życia! Nie chcę nikogo innego!

- Ale nigdy nie miałeś szansy się o tym przekonać, prawda? Skorzystaj z tej szansy, Harry. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

- Chcę ciebie, Severusie! – zaszlochał Harry. – Nigdy nikogo innego nie pragnąłem w taki sposób jak ciebie!

Severus owinął silne ramiona wokół Pottera i pomógł mu zejść z biurka. Spódniczka młodzieńca pokryta była nasieniem tak jak jego męskość i szaty mężczyzny. Gryfon domyślił się, że nauczyciel musiał dojść, kiedy pieprzył go swoim językiem. Przez tę myśl o mało nie załamały się pod nim nogi.

- Cii, Harry, cii. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

- Wrócę do ciebie Severusie, obiecuję – powiedział chłopak, trzymając desperacko Mistrza Eliksirów. – Mam cię w moim sercu, a skoro już tam jesteś, pozostaniesz tam na zawsze.

- Idź, żyj – nakazał Snape. Pocałowawszy delikatnie Gryfona w czoło, rzucił na nich obu zaklęcie czyszczące. – Dobranoc, Harry i niech szczęście zawsze ci sprzyja.

- Dziękuję – odparł młodzieniec i pocałował mężczyznę ostatni raz w usta. Potter był zdeterminowany, by wrócić pomiędzy te ramiona w przeciągu roku i walczył, aby zwolnić uścisk i podejść do wyjścia. Zrobił to, chcąc pokazać Severusowi, że jest silny, potrafi podejść do tej sprawy w dorosły sposób.

– Dobranoc – zawołał spod drzwi.

- Harry?

- Tak? – Dłoń Wybrańca zatrzymała się na klamce.

- Wyglądasz rozkosznie w różowym.

…I…I…I…I…I…

_Niedługo część druga : _

*Ballycastle Bats – Nietoperze z Diabelskiego Zamku.

* *Jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł na przetłumaczenie „Here goes nothing" może się podzielić ;)

_Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym, aby wyrazić swoją opinię._


End file.
